


What are young templars' dreams made of

by DarthEames



Series: DWC [6]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Blow Jobs, Cullen Rutherford Smut, Cullen Smut, Dom Cullen Rutherford, Dream Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kinda, Vaginal Sex, You Decide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 11:34:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11080731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthEames/pseuds/DarthEames
Summary: Dedicated to that line that killed me dead. You'll know the one when you see it.





	1. There

Commander Cullen was having a dream. He dreamt of the time he was a younger templar during his service at the Kinloch Hold, and while this kind of dream wasn't something rare, this time it was different. There were no abominations trying to tear him apart or mages going crazy and spilling their blood everywhere. Instead he found himself in the peace of circle library, walking between rows of desks with chairs and lit candles on top of them. The silence was interrupted only by the clicking sound of his armor and quiet rustle of paper. 

This particular section was empty aside from the familiar lonely figure in the corner between book shelves, and Cullen felt like it wasn’t the first time his eyes were caught by her. She was tall, taller than the rest of elven students, wearing standard mage robes that did a poor job of hiding her body - a quick thought crossed his mind that he could probably wrap his entire arm around her slim waist. Her long hair was pinned up into the bun that opened to the clear view the curve of her long, slightly tanned neck and delicate pointy ears that twitched with every sound. Cullen had to swallow a lump that appeared in his throat when she run her long fingers across the book spines. 

Mornemyr, and that obviously was her, turned her head and gave him a quick side eye, making him almost trip over a desk out of surprise. She let out a soft laugh, clearly satisfied with her doings, then turned her whole body to him, pressed to the bookshelf with her back. Her lips formed a smirk and she beckoned him with her finger in the silent invitation. Cullen didn’t know if it was her eyes shining in the candlelight or the hot feeling in his chest he seemed to have every time he met her in the hallway but he followed like a hypnotized fool right into the hands of dangerous mage he was taught he should never approach without any danger around. All those teachings evaporated from his head the moment he reached her, not able to broke the link between their eyes, and that was probably the last thing he would ever do because with a quick movement Mornemyr pulled him closer by his belt, pressed on one of the books behind her and the whole shelf turned around its axis, bringing them into small secret reading room lit by the torch on the stone wall.  
Cullen stepped back a little but still not far enough to be out of mage’s bewitching presence. She pushed him in the chest and he suddenly fell into the soft chair behind him with a heavy thud. 

“Like what you see, templar?” her low voice was like a spell in his ears, leaving his body out of breath and stiff in the anticipation. He felt himself nodding slowly like a snake to the music of charmer.

“Good”, she nodded too, smiling even wider, and slowly got down on her knees in front of him. Her delicate hands pushed up the heavy templar skirt and the chainmail, leaving his eyes wide in the realization. 

“Lavellan, w-what are you doing?” panic reached his voice mixed with arousal from the feeling of her hands on his bare thighs. He was sure he was sweaty and gross under all his armor and also he was sure it was absolutely inappropriate to be doing what he thought she was doing. He secretly wished she’d do it anyway.

“Shh”, Mornemyr looked up at him with her impossible eyes and the wave of heat rolled over him, reaching even his toes making his hair on the back of his neck stand on end. “You will like it, I promise”, she licked her lips and winked making his ability to concentrate even weaker. She looked like she didn’t find him gross at all when one of her hands pulled down his briefs and let his already hard cock free. Same hand gently ran through his damp small hair and cupped his balls and Cullen groaned, head hitting the back of the chair and knees falling apart. Mornemyr immediately scooted closer and wrapped her hand on the base of his cock. giving it a light squeeze, then moved up until her thumb didn’t cover the head, smearing the precome all around it. 

“Mor...”, the most pathetic whine he could imagine flew from his lips when he tried to resist his own pleasure hitting him in the groin every time she moved her skilled fingers. “Mor..ne..myr, you can’t...”, he was gripping the handles with such force at this point his metal gloves ripped through the chair fabric. 

“Hmm”, she stopped then, causing him to moan in protest. “I can’t do what exactly?”, her voice sounded rough, and Cullen open his eyes, worried of what suddenly happened, only to see her shining eyes again, both hands now holding his skirts and mouth hovering over the very tip of his dick. 

Cullen tried to answer something but his words stuck in his throat when he saw Mornemyr lower her head slowly and cover the tip with her lips without breaking the eyes contact the whole time. She lowered further, with her nimble tongue doing circles around his sensitive head, and he moaned again, long and loudly, feeling the tight ball of pleasure forming at the bottom of his stomach. 

He threw his head back again and closed his eyes to prevent the world from shifting around him every time Lavellan bobbed her head up and down, sucking on his cock and making the most delicious slurping sound like a child eating a lollipop on a Fair day. He swallowed another lump down, having trouble breathing normally, and ripped one of the gloves off his hand. His fingers were shaking when he found Mornemyr’s head and buried them in her hair, guiding her in the position where he could thrust his hips further, hitting the back of her throat. The pleasure was almost unbearable now, he was so close he felt the ball of heat reach his heart and explode under it. He roared like an animal when the reality swirled into the little dot and collapsed onto him, making him to wake up in the middle of the Inquisitor's room, struggling to breath like as if he was drowning. When bright lights stopped jumping in the air in front of him he focused his eyes and found himself staring down at the same blue eyes once again.


	2. Here

Myr was standing at the foot of the bed stark naked with her hands crossed over her chest and the expression of a pure amusement on her face. She was awoken by the loud screaming inside her head a few hours ago but it wasn't the thing that made her so curious - mostly incoherent talking of the voices was more or less a routine for her already. She was in the middle of reading a book when she heard her name and the quiet moan coming from the direction of the bed. That was an interesting turn of events considering such thing were usually happening in her presence, so she set the book aside and went to check the man. 

Early morning sun was shining through the elaborate patterns on the windows in the Inquisitor's room. It’s rays colored Cullen's torso with bright spots of red, green and yellow. The covers had slithered down and Myr found it hard to turn her heavy gaze away - his chest was broad, covered with curly hair she knew was soft to the touch. White scars popped here and there on his skin but they didn't spoil the picture of a handsome man spread out across the king sized bed. 

The thing that made Myr’s eyebrow arch though was the pink blush on commander’s cheeks and an impressive bulge that formed under the blanket. She had no idea what he was dreaming of nor did she have any intention to interrupt it by going there through the Fade but she couldn't deny that the view in front of her made her bothered too. Humming the frilly song she'd heard at the tavern the other day she crawled onto the bed and settled comfortably on Cullen's laps who was now fidgeting in his sleep. His moans grew louder and Myr smirked tracing one of the longer scars with her finger - apparently her dream self was quite skilled at what she was doing. Her real self decided to refrain from any actions until the commander is awake, and from what she could see down here it wasn't going to be a long wait. He wouldn't here the end of it though when they're done.

A few minutes of moans, patient waiting and precise studying of Cullen's chest later - Myr found a few little birthmarks she hadn't seen before - she was gifted with especially loud groan and she felt him shook and come undone with her whole body. The man under her took a deep breath, finally waking up, but then immediately sat up, his wide eyes searching something on her face. 

“What…?” he mumbled in a hoarse voice, clearly still out of it, hands running over his face and through slightly damp hair. 

“Morning, vhenan”, Myr cupped his face with both of her hands, the gentle touch making Cullen look at her. “I hope I did good”, the violent blush that spread down to his neck was the most amazing and priceless thing she got to see in her life. 

“Maker’s breath!” he cried out and she laughed happily as she felt strong hands wrapping her in the tight embrace, and then both of them were falling back on the bed. Cullen hid his face in the crook of her neck as soon as they landed on their sides, “I feel like I’m seventeen again.”

“I wish I could met that version of you”, Myr kissed the top of his head. “He seems like an eager lad, having dreams like this.”

“You wouldn’t even talk to me back then”, Cullen snorted, not even a hint of sadness in his voice she was afraid she could bring with such words. Instead he fished out the blanket between them and threw it aside to bring them closer together, then started tracing her neck up with his warm lips, placing soft kissed here and there and tickling her with his slightly outgrown beard. Myr had to suppress a silly giggle at that and slid lower, kissing him fully so he would stop. He ran his hand down her side, then tightly squeezed her butt cheek, rolling them over so he would end up on top of her. 

"I think I owe you something", he breathed, out of the kiss a moment later. There was indeed a noticeable hardness between them pressed into Myr's stomach. 

"Aren't you tired from your dream, Commander?" she said as a sly smile spread across her face. Messing with him was one of her favorite activities.

"You've been a very naughty mage in there, Lavellan", Cullen didn't swallow the bite, smiling back the same way instead. He sat up, pulling one of her legs with him and placing it over his shoulder. He chuckled as he kissed her ankle, "This is my duty as a templar to punish you accordingly." He positioned himself at Myr's already slick entrance and pushed forward slowly, rubbing her clitoris with his thumb. 

"Oh no", she had to collect all her willpower to swallow a moan when Cullen's cock slid into her. The sensation was always breathtaking no matter how many times they'd done it before, "Don't tell me I was wearing that hideous circle robes..."

"You were", Cullen lowered over her, holding himself on his elbows on both of her sides, and still sliding in, millimeter by millimeter as if he had all the time in the world to fuck her. "You look so hot I think I'll make you wear them some time."

"You are sick", Myr murmured with the amount of fondness in her voice that cancelled the entire point of what she was saying. She arched her back, trying to move on her own, to get more friction, anything other then the painfully slow penetration, but Cullen stopped altogether the moment he was buried in her up to the hilt. "Do something already", she whined, squirming under his heavy hot body.

"Not with that attitude I won't", commander seemed to be very determined in his decision to punish her for something she didn't even do. He kissed her temple collecting little beads of sweat, then made his way lower to her ear and gently bit it's pointy end. 

"It's not fair", Myr pulled on his hair, trying to play the pity card, but that also didn't help, only made him chuckle right in her ear once again, and she shivered, feeling the goosbumps all over her.

"Ask me for it", he said calmly, starting to slide back out, as slowly as he did before. Myr groaned, feelings the explosive mix of desire and irritation growing in her blood. A few more of this teasings and she wouldn't be able to control her magic. 

"Vhenan, please", she cried out when the tip of Cullen's cock pressed the especially sensitive spot inside of her on it's way back. 

"Please what?" he sped up his movements but only a little, eager himself to just pound into her already but holding himself to his words.

"Please fuck me already!" she roared and her eyes rolled back when Cullen suddenly plunged into her with a force enough to flatten her into the bed. Myr wrapped both her legs around his waist, giving him more comfortable angle, and started moving towards his thrusts too.

They were moving fast, like two wild animals, desperate to have more of each other, skin rubbing on skin. Cullen wrapped his hands around her body, holding Myr closer, kissing and biting her collarbone, and she, in turn, trapped in the hot prison, were digging her sharp nails into the muscles of his back. Erratic breathing and moaning filled the room accompanied by the the bed banging into the wall. 

They pushed and thrust, the movements are seemingly eternal, but soon enough Myr felt her toes curling up and the darkness under her eyelids becoming blinding white light when the orgasm caught up with her. She clenched around her commander as the last resort, failing to hold her body together and shaking as the pleasure hit her like the ocean wave, switching off the sounds and leaving her gaping for air. Cullen lasted a little longer because of his previous encounter, but followed her soon after a few more thrusts. He seemed to be struggling to breath as well if his chest quickly moving up and down was any indication, as well as his stiffened fingers on her sides, they were going to leave bright marks after.

After what felt like eternity Cullen slid out of her leaving the feeling of emptiness behind, and reached for the blanket to cover both of them. He still wouldn't let Myr out of his hands though, pulling her on his chest as he rolled over to lie on the back. She nuzzled into his neck, kissing it lightly from time to time. 

"I wish I could stay like this forever", he said quietly, running his fingers through Myr's long wavy hair that fell across her back. 

"Me too", she sighed, various images of her other advisors coming to her mind already, making her frown, but she was very well fucked to really feel sad about anything. Instead she felt her eyes heaving with pleasant tiredness, and she yawned, hugging Cullen's torso a little bit tighter. "Could you please shoo them away when they show up? I could use a little nap, not everyone in this room can brag about their successful night life."

"Okay", Cullen let out a soft laugh, looking down at her with honey brown eyes filled with love. "Don't worry about anything. I'll be here."

"I know", Myr murmured under her breath, not sure already if he could hear her. She was asleep a mere second later and this time the voices in her head were as calm as a steady beating of a heart under her palm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that you're done please remember to give me a thumbs up and leave a comment, it'll sure make my day!


End file.
